Right Here In My Arms
by Annaylie
Summary: In a world where demons and humans co-exist, lives two of the most powerful demons, both brothers and both in love with the same human miko. Who will Kagome choose. Contains major sexual contents, drugs and alcohol. (PAIRING: SESSHOMARU/KAGOME , INUYASHA/KIKYOU)
1. I need Kagome

AN: For some reason this story came to me while I working on All I Need Is You Chapter 5, and I really liked the idea. So I hope you guys will enjoy it as well.

Full Summary: In a world where demons and humans co-exist, lived two of the most powerful demons, both brother and both in love with a human Miko. Inuyasha, even though he was dating Kikyo, he was in love with his best friend Kagome. Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older brother, who only enjoys the pleasure of a female bodies, was slowing falling in love with his brother's best friend. Who will Kagome choose?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Only in my dreams.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: I need Kagome

It was finally nightfall in Tokyo, Japan. Where all the adults were home with their family and the young teens were out partying and having. In The Taisho mansion was completely empty, but as you start walking upstairs, you start to hear a female moaning and a male grunting. Every night Sesshomaru would bring over Kagura his personal secretary and fuck her senseless. Sesshomaru was the type of man who didn't want to settle down, all he cares about is the pleasure a woman's body can do to a man. Lately though there was something he was longing for, something that Kagura didn't even know about. Ever since Sesshomaru met Kagome Higurashi, who was his younger brother best friend.

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was in love with Kagome because one night he caught Inuyasha jacking off while holding in his hand a picture of Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't care because he knew he would have Kagome in his bed before Inuyasha could. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagura moaning out his name.

"Please Sesshomaru...fuck me harder" Kagura was now begging for her release.

Sesshomaru didn't even put any effort to it because the woman he wanted wasn't below him, she was somewhere else doing God only knows what. Kagome was the woman he wanted, the woman he wish he was fucking with right now. Yes one day he will have Kagome's body, mind and soul all to himself.

"Sesshomaru...fuck me harder" Kagura whispered softly as she wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru waist.

Honestly he had know clue why he invited Kagura anyway, what he should of done was go out and hang out with his brother and his friends. Knowing Inuyasha he would invite Kagome first before inviting Kikyo to hang out. Sadly Sesshomaru needed a good fuck and Kagura was the only willing female he knew.

"I'm close Sesshomaru...harder" Kagura whispered again.

Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of to help him pick up the pace. On his nightstand there was a photo of him and Kagome. It was taken at the family picnic. God how much he loved that photo, Kagome was so beautiful wearing a light yellow summer dress, sporting the biggest smile he has ever seen. Sesshomaru was now looking at the photo, Kagome and that smile always helped him in times of need. Whether it was fucking with a female or him jacking off, that photo always brought him release.

He was now fucking Kagura harder than before, imagining it was Kagome below him.

"Oh God... I'm coming...Sesshomaru" Kagura yelled out. Finally the woman came, Sesshomaru was getting really tired of it. After Kagura's mind-blowing orgasm Sesshomaru pulled out, not wanting to spend another second inside of her.

"What about you?" Kagura asked.

"I'm fine Kagura" Sesshomaru said. Bullshit he was not fine, but he didn't want to spill his seed inside of Kagura. He knew Kagura wanted to get pregnant with his child, that's why she has always been willing. Besides only one female is ever going to enjoy that experience and that would be Kagome Higurashi. Plus he would love to see her pregnant with his pups.

"Whatever you say Sesshomaru" Kagura said, sounding angry.

"You should get going Kagura" Sesshomaru said as he got up from the bed and began to put on some sweats. One thing Sesshomaru never did was let the females he brought over spend the night. The females enjoy to cuddle and quite frankly Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to be the only female he would cuddle.

"Whatever Sesshomaru" Kagura got up from the bed and begin to dress.

There was knock at the door, Sesshomaru left his room and went to answer the door, shocked to find who was knocking.

!

!

!

!

"Ugh stupid Inuyasha and his stupid self" Earlier that evening Inuyasha invited Kagome and Kikyo out to have dinner with him at a restaurant, that was when all the trouble started.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Hey guys I'm going to go to the restroom" Kikyo said as she got up and left the table. When they were finally alone, Inuyasha started to talk._**

**_"You look lovely Kaggs" Inuyasha said._**

**_"Thanks Yasha" Kagome said with a smile. Damn Inuyasha could just melt away in her smile, the most beautiful he has ever seen. Nothing can compare to Kagome's smile, not even Kikyo. The truth was the only reason why he strated dating Kikyo was to get closer to Kagome. Sure Inuyasha and Kagome were really good friends and everything, but he was scared that it could ruin their relationship._**

**_"Very beautiful Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smirk._**

**_"You're sweet Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly, while looking over her menu._**

**_"I got an idea Kagome" Inuyasha said._**

**_"Ok" Kagome said._**

**_"Let's get out of here, just you and me" Inuyasha said, not trying to hide the lust in his eyes_**

**_"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked, she was not going to leave her cousin behind._**

**_"Who cares about her, I'm pretty sure she went to go look for some guy to fuck in the bathroom"_**

**_"INUYASHA!" Kagome practically yelled. _**

**_"What? it's the truth" Inuyasha said. "So what do you say, let's get out of here and go somewhere alone"_**

**_Kagome was absolutely disgusted with Inuyasha, He was her best friend and he was acting like this. Kagome had it._**

**_"You know what Inuyasha fuck it, I'm out of here" Kagome said as she got up from the booth and stormed out of the restaurant. She had a feeling that Inuyasha was going to make up some lie to Kikyo and hunt her down. There was only one place where Kagome felt safe and that was with Sesshomaru, so as fast as she could she ran over to the Taisho Mansion._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

By the time she reached the mansion it was already pouring, Kagome was absolutely freezing and all she wanted to do right now was curl up on the couch with a nice warm blanket. She knocked on the door as hard as she could hoping someone was in.

!

!

!

!

"Kagome what are you doing here" Sesshomaru was in complete shock when he found Kagome soaking wet, banging on his door. "Get your butt inside Kagome" Sesshomaru said, allowing Kagome to enter the mansion.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru but I didn't know where to go" Kagome said with a look of panic on her face.

"What happen Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, He knew it involved Inuyasha, he can smell him all over him, and it made him sick.

Kagome's body started to shiver, luckily Sesshomaru noticed it right away. "First let's get you out of these wet clothes."

"I see you brought your next victim Sesshomaru" The voice came from the stairway.

"Leave Kagura" Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry I'm leaving Sesshomaru, trust me I don't want to see you fuck some human child."

"THAT'S ENOUGH KAGURA" Sesshomaru yelled at the demoness. Kagome practically jumped out of her skin after hearing Sesshomaru yell at the female, but she shook it off.

"Hello I'm Kagome" Kagome was always the polite one, another trait Sesshomaru loved about her.

"Yea I'm Kagura, Sesshomaru's girlfriend" Kagura said with a smirk. the look Sesshomaru gave her was scary. How dare this female say that in front of Kagome.

"Oh cool, well don't mind me. I uh should get going." Kagome got up from the couch and started to head for the door before she felt Sesshomaru grab ahold of her arm.

"Stay Kagome, Kagura was just leaving" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes don't worry girl, I have better things to do" Kagura said as she walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a kiss on the lips before whispering "See you tomorrow baby" She winked and was finally out the door.

"Come Kagome lets go find you some dry clothes" Sesshomaru said, walking up the stair with Kagome right behind him. luckily Kagome always kept some spare clothes here, in case of an emergency. They entered the guest room that had all of her stuff.

"Get cleaned up and i'll be downstairs, you may come when you are ready" Sesshomaru said before leaving her bedroom. Kagome grabbed her PJs and went to the spare bathroom, while she was washing herself that was when she let the tears fall. How could Inuyasha be so stupid and practically destroy their friendship. When she was done, she turned off the faucet and went to dry herself off before slipping on her Pj. The shower and crying to herself actually helped her and now she was ready to speak with Sesshomaru.

Kagome left the room and walked over the living where she found Sesshomaru sitting on the couch, One thing Sesshomaru noticed about Kagome was how much she loved his mokomoko (Sesshomaru's fur boa), he had the fur sitting on his lap so that Kagome is able to wrap it around herself.

"Please sit Kagome" Sesshomaru said as patted the seat right next to him, Kagome walked over to the couch and took a seat. She felt Sesshomaru place his mokomoko over her shoulder. Kagome loved the way it kept her warm.

"What happen Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Luckily he could no longer smell Inuyasha's scent all over her. Another reason why Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around Kagome. He wanted his scent to be on her and only her.

Kagomed sighed "Your idiot brother, he wanted to abandon Kikyo at the restaurant and take me somewhere else to be alone. How can he be such an idiot." Kagome sighed again "I came here because I know you would preotect me if he tries to do anything stupid."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure that he won't lay a hand on you" Sesshomaru said. He said grateful that Kagome felt protected when she was around him, which meant that she trusted him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said. That was something she really needed to hear, She noticed before how she always felt so calm and free whenever she was around Sesshomaru. She loved it. What Kagome did next shocked both her and Sesshomaru. She was happy with what he said to her that she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When she realized what she did, she quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

He wanted to feel her lips again, so he leaned forward and whispered "Don't be" before kissing her pasionally on the lips. Kagome was shocked once again. She couldn't believe that the most hottest demon in all of japan and quite possibly the whole world was kissing her this way. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her waist and lifted her up and placed her on his lap. After a couple of minutes, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Wow" Kagome said practically panting.

"Shh" Sesshomaru said before kissing her again, this time he lifted both of them up and headed toward his bedroom, Still unbeknownst to Kagome what is going on, she continued to kiss him until she felt her back hit the bed.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit scared.

"I promise that I was going to watch over you, don't worry I'm not going to do anything. Right now I want you to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he got off from the bed and headed toward his desk.

"Ok thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly before falling asleep.

"No thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered softly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

!

!

!

!

Sadly Kagome was only asleep for about half an hour, What woke her up was hearing a loud crashing downstairs. She grabbed Sesshomaru's robe and headed downstairs. When she was finally in the living room, she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kagome yelled at the two brothers

"Kagome, go back to bed, this has nothing to do with you" Sesshomaru said.

"The hell it does but i see that Kagome has already gotten cozy with you Sesshomaru."

"Oh shut up Inuyasha" Kagome said. "So what if i got cozy with Sesshomaru atleast he's single, you on the other hand..."

"Bitch" Inuyasha mumble.

"Get out Inuyasha" Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

"Yea whatever, atleast my girlfriend isn't a virgin." Inuyasha said not caring if Kagome heard him or not.

"You bastard, we were best friends, how can you say that to me!" Kagome yelled. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed the tears rolling down her face. When Inuyasha saw it, he felt like a complete asshole, Kagome was right, they were the best of friends and here he was jealous at his brother and he was taking out all of his anger and frustration on Kagome.

"Kagome I'm so..." Inuyasha said before Kagome cut him off

"Just leave, I hate you" Kagome yelled before running toward her guest bedroom upstairs.

"Go Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean it, but Kagome needs to cool off first" Sesshomaru said, he opened the front door ushering Inuyasha that it was time to leave.

"Yea whatever" Inuyasha stormed off. After all this, Inuyasha really needed to get laid, so he headed toward Kikyo's place. After he was done with her, he was going to find a way to win Kagome back because at the end of the day, He was going to have Kagome and not Sesshomaru.

!

!

!

!

Well here is my new story, I'm sure some of you guys are wondering why this story sounds a lot like Chasing the Demon? It's true that this story is pretty much going to be a modern day version of Chasing The Demon, but this story is going to be a lot darker than CTD. By dark i mean there is going to be more sexual content, drugs and alcohol in this story. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to potraying similar traits of a sex addict. Also don't worry i have no plans in writing a rape scene in this story. If it becomes too much I might end up deleting this story and posting it on Adult Fanfiction.

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	2. Kagome Is Mine To Worship

AN: Thank you to all of my readers you guys are the best. xoxoxo

Disclaimer: Sadly Inuyasha is not mine, Only in my dreams.

Chapter 2: Kagome is mine to worship.

!

!

!

!

It was 2am and you can still hear the moaning and the skin slapping in Kikyo's room. When Inuyasha arrived a couple of hours ago, Kikyo knew why he came, the look on his face said it all. Inuyasha needed a good laid and she was happy to give it to him. One of the things why she loved Inuyasha so much, the sex was just so amazing, the things he could do to a girl's body were indescribable. Kikyo finally came and so did Inuyasha. Laying completely drained and in cloud nine, Kikyo rolled over and laid her head on Inuyasha's torso.

"That was amazing baby" Kikyo said while kiss ing his neck.

Inuyasha moaned softly "Glad you liked it baby"

"Hehe you know it, hey did you ever find my cousin?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea and you wouldn't believe where. Your dear little cousin was at Sesshomaru's place and it seems to me like they were having a good time" Inuyasha said as he got up from the bed.

"Really! I didn't know Kagome would fall for Sesshomaru" Kikyo said sounding pretty surprise.

"Yea who would of thought" Inuyasha said staring at the window. It was still raining from earlier and it looks like it's not going to stop anytime soon. Whenever it was raining, Inuyasha would always think about Kagome and how much she loved it, especially at night. If only he was over at the mansion holding Kagome while she's sleeping so peacefully.

'Keh you're going to pay Sesshomaru' Inuyasha thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kikyo talk.

"Come back to bed baby" Kikyo whispered softly.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and climbed in, wrapping his arms around Kikyo and pulling her closer to him. Deep down Inuyasha was imagining that it was Kagome he was holding and not Kikyo.

!

!

!

!

After Inuyasha left, Kagome was having a hard time falling asleep. She felt hurt and betrayed, why does Inuyasha have to be an asshole sometimes.

_"Atleast my girlfriend isn't a virgin" _Kagome could still here Inuyasha's voice in her head and what he said really did hurt. Kagome was the type of girl that believe only that special someone has the privileged of taking a girl's virginity.

"Inuyasha you bastard" Kagome mumble to herself. Kagome heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" She said and sure enough Sesshomaru entered her bedroom"

"Hey you ok?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at Kagome noticing she was still crying.

"Yea I think so" Kagome said as she sat up straight. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight Sesshomaru" Kagome said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he took a seat on her bed.

"I'm serious Sesshomaru, ever since I met you, you've always been so kind to me" Kagome said smiling softly. "I really do appreciate it"

Sesshomaru gave her a warm smile "What are friends for."

"Yea and I really do need a good friend right now" Kagome said sadly. Sesshomaru knew what she meant. After what Inuyasha said to her earlier, He really wanted to kill his brother. The bastard didn't even realize how much he really hurt Kagome. Kagome has always been there for him and he practically stabbed her in the back. Inuyasha was definitely going to pay for what he said to her.

It was 3am and Sesshomaru and Kagome weren't even tired. Sesshomaru noticed how Kagome kept staring out into the window. The girl always did love the rain.

"I see you still love the rain" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea" Kagome said with a smile on her face. "I don't know why but I always felt so at peace when it rains, kind of like nothing can hurt me" She sighed "If only I was at peace now"

"I'm sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly.

"It's ok Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you Kagome, Don't let what Inuyasha said to you get you down" Sesshomaru said. He knew Kagome was a virgin, which was one of the qualities that he loved about her. Kagome wasn't like the other girls. She wasn't a slut. She was pure.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I really needed to hear that" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"No problem Kagome, Try and get some sleep ok" Sesshomaru walked over to her and gave her a hug and they said their goodnights.

When Kagome was all alone in her room, she stared out into the rain falling and said a silent prayer, soon afterword she was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru wanted her and tonight was no different. Everytime she comes over and spends the night, Sesshomaru ends up fighting with his demon side throughout the whole night. Sesshomaru wants to win her heart over first, but his demon side just doesn't understand that.

**"What are you waiting for, she is right there. take her!" **Sesshomaru's demon side was raging out of control.

"No not yet. She needs to know how much I care about her first" Sesshomaru said to his other half

**"She wants you, just as much as you want her. Didn't you see it in her eyes, she was begging for us to take her" **Sesshomaru's demon side said.

"No that not true" Sesshomaru growled at his other side. The last thing he wanted to do is hurt Kagome.

**"You can't protect her forever, soon she will be our" **Sesshomaru's demon side said before slipping into dormancy.

Sesshomaru began to breathe heavily. He was going to protect her, even if he died trying. Sesshomaru made a vow to watch over Kagome, a promise he was not going to break. Kagome meant more to him than life itself. He walked over to his bed and laid down. Every night before he goes to bed, he looks at the group picture with him and Kagome and stare at it for most of the night. Every night wishing Kagome was laying next to him, her head laying on his chest with his arms wrap around Kagome's waist.

"Soon Kagome" Sesshomaru mumble before falling asleep.

!

!

!

!

It was 8am when Kagome finally woke up, the first thing she noticed was the sound of rain hitting on her bedroom window.

"Guess it's still raining" Kagome mumble. As she sat up, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" Kagome said and in came Sesshomaru with 2 mugs in his hands.

"You always did love hot choco on a rainy days" Sesshomaru said as he handed her one of the mugs.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" Kagome said. She took a sip of her drink and she was in heaven. "So how bad is the weather?" She asked.

"Reports are coming in, they are requiring everybody to take shelter because they are expecting a flood" Sesshomaru said as he looked out the window.

"What about your parents, aren't they arriving today from their little vacation?" Kagome said as she took another sip of her hot choco.

Sesshomaru took a sip of black coffee before answering her " They were suppose to arrive today, but their flight got delayed. I'm guessing they won't be back until the storm passes through.

"Well hopefully their safe" Kagome mumble as she looked at her phone and notice she had 3 miss calls from Inuyasha.

"Where is Inuyasha" Kagome asked quietly.

"He called earlier, he is still at your cousin's place. He wanted to make sure you were ok" Sesshomaru said as he took a seat on her bed.

"I see" Kagome scoffed.

"Still mad?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah" Kagome sighed. "I know I shouldn't be mad at him, still he made it seem being a virgin is a bad thing"

"Like I said Kagome, any guy would be happy to have you" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled then moved closer to Sesshomaru and gave him a big hug "You truly are an amazing guy Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly

"Thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he hugged her back. A lightning struck then suddenly the power went out. Sesshomaru and Kagome began to laugh.

"Come on, Let's go find some candles" Sesshomaru said as he got up.e

"Ok" Kagome said and followed Sesshomaru out the room. Once they made it downstairs and into the living, they were able to find a few candle and lit them up. Despite the weather being bad, it still felt somewhat peaceful.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and notice how the light from the candle, it made her seem even more beautiful and exotic than ever. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She looked over to where he was seating at and notice him staring right at her. The look on his face made it seem like he was staring right into her soul.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kagome asked as she placed her hands on cheek, trying to hide the blush that was forming.

"Nothing just noticed how beautiful you are" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Aww well aren't you sweet" Kagome said playfully.

"I try" Sesshomaru said with a smug look on his face, making Kagome laugh.

Kagome loved it when Sesshomaru made her laugh. Most of the time, he wasn't even trying to.

Knock Knock

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at the door, wondering who it could be and why they were out driving in this weather in the first place.

"I'll get it" Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was surpise to see his brother here.

"Inuyasha are you trying to get yourself killed" Sesshomaru said to his brother. He knew his brother was an idiot, but he never suspected him to be this stupid.

"Oh save it Sesshomaru, I came to see Kagome" Inuyasha said as he barged right in and saw Kagome sitting on the couch.

"Kagome we need to talk" Inuyasha said to the girl.

"What do you want Inuyasha" Kagome said.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru standing right behind him and that made him angry. "Alone" Inuyasha said, hoping Sesshomaru would get the message.

"Not going to happen little brother, especially after what happen last night" Sesshomaru said as he walked over and took a seat next to Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, He wanted to speak with her in person and beg for his forgiveness, he clearly isn't going to do that in front of Sesshomaru.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry for what happened last night, here and in the restaurant. I don't know what came over me and I promise to never hurt you again" Inuyasha said, trying not look so desperate.

"Are you done?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" Inuyasha said, looking down at the floor.

"Inuyasha I appreciate your apology and everything, but I don't know if I can forgive you just yet. It's going to take a while for me to earn your trust, but I promise we can still be friends" Kagome said with a small smile on her face.

"I understand Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome and gave her a small hug.

"Well I'm going to go in the kitchen and grab something to eat" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there shortly. I need to speak with Inuyasha for a bit" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome and then at his brother.

"Ok Sesshomaru" Kagome said before walking over to the kitchen

Sesshomaru looked at his brother.

"Office Now! little brother"

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally made it to his office. Sesshomaru was furious with his brother and he was going to let his brother know that.

"Do you really think its wise for you to come back into Kagome's life" Sesshomaru said. "You have her cousin, why can't you stop being so fucking stubborn and leave her be"

"Aww what's the matter Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said sartcastically

"Oh save it. We both know why you want to come back into Kagome's life" Sesshomaru said.

"What? Are you afraid of a little competition big brother" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh trust me Inuyasha, there is no competition here. Kagome will soon learn the truth, and i'll make sure to be there when it happens" Sesshomaru said also with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha began laughing, he couldn't believe his brother, the human-hating demon actually care about a human girl.

"You're funny Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said wiping the tear of his face. "One day I will have Kagome and there is nothing you can do to stop me"

"Stay away from my Kagome half breed" Sesshomaru said as he pushed Inuyasha against the wall.

"Or what, are you going to kill me Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said.

"If I must I will, and don't think that Izayoi or even father can stop me" Sesshomaru said as his were starting to turn red.

"Yea yeah whatever Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as he pushed Sesshomaru off of him and left the room, leaving Sesshomaru all alone. That very moment Inuyasha was afraid of his older brother.

!

!

!

!

Well there is Chapter 2, I really hope that you guys will like it as well.

Until Next Time

See ya

Anna


End file.
